Burning
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: My body was on fire and the one thing that was on my mind now was Damon. But did my older brother actually care about me? Or was I another game to him? Something weird is happening here and I can't put my finger on it.There's a dark presence.Incest.Slash!
1. On Fire

**Burning**

_**Warning: Incest, Sexual content, slash, cussing, alcohol.**_

_**Author's Note: this is taking place in the TV series pretty much after Damon kills , but Stefan hasn't tried to poison Damon yet.**_

_**Chapter One: On Fire **_

_**Stefan's POV**_

_**I sat on my bed in the Salvatore Boarding house, reading my book, propped up by pillows. Elena was refusing to talk to me claiming I was keeping secrets from her. I was relieved though because it was getting extremely annoying to hide all my secrets from her and she was annoying me.**_

_**Sometimes I wondered if this isn't worth it, she'll never be Katherine. They're two different people, maybe that's why I can't stand Elena sometimes.**_

_**Faintly I heard my door open and close. I looked up from my book to find my brother standing there in a tight black t-shirt and tight black pants.**_

"_**Damon," I questioned my brother's abnormal silence. But he was still silent, his smirk was growing. Then in a blurred movement Damon was suddenly on my bed and on top of me. He was straddling my waist, pinning me to the bed.**_

_**I let out a small shout at my brother's random antics and my book dropped to the floor.**_

"_**Damon, what are you-," I started to ask but was cut off when Damon leaned forward and put his warm mouth to my cold neck.**_

_**I shivered as I felt his fangs touch my skin. I could tell I was breathing fast, probably panting.**_

_**I let out a cry of pain and surprisingly pleasure as Damon's fangs pierced my neck. It felt so good, the pain just added more to the pleasure. Why did I have to like it when my brother hurts me?**_

_**I was panting hard now, writhing against my older brother hoping and pleading he wouldn't notice my erection.**_

_**But as Damon sucked the blood roughly from my neck his hand traveled down my writhing body and lowered to my crotch where he rubbed my erection hard. Moans escaped my lips now and I couldn't help myself from thrusting my body into Damon's. I was too far gone in the lust to remember exactly who I was humping and grinding against.**_

"_**D-d-Damon," I whimpered. My body was on fire, burning for more of his touch. This is so wrong; this is my brother I'm currently humping! How can anything so wrong, feel so damn good?**_

_**Then suddenly I had a feeling of falling and I shot up, still in my bed, but Damon was gone. My cheeks burned when I realized it was just a dream. A dream about my brother.**_

"_**Did you like the dream Stefan," a familiar voice asked. My stomach flipped in response as Damon stepped out of the shadows wearing a tight black shirt and tight black pants.**_

_**He was smirking mockingly at me. I felt my cheeks burn crimson and I looked away from my brother ashamed.**_

_**He had given me a wet dream about him and I had liked it.**_

"_**Damon I-," I started to apologize, I had never been so nervous around my brother before. Damon cut me off by jumping on me again and straddling my waist.**_

"_**I asked if you liked it, but don't worry I can feel you liked it plenty," Damon teased, smirking down at me. Oh, god he could feel my raging erection. Then slowly and tortuously he began to move against it. Grinding into my erection with his hips.**_

"_**Damon stop, we're brothers," I pleaded scared.**_

"_**But that makes it all the more hot," Damon purred seductively, grinding harder making me gasp for air. Then to my disappointment he got off me. "But, if you really don't want it I can think of others who do, see you later little brother," Damon announced and headed for my door.**_

"_**No," I shouted, hating this. "Don't go," I whispered not meeting his eyes. I hated me for this but every part of me was on fire from Damon's touch, I needed him.**_

_**Damon stopped, with a seductive smirk. "Say you want me," he commanded.**_

"_**Damon," I growled in annoyance. He reached for the door again. I had to the hardest thing ever in my life, swallow my pride.**_

"_**Damon, I want you," I mumbled. Damon turned on his heels to face me, grinning wildly.**_

"_**What was that, I couldn't hear you," he teased.**_

"_**I want you," I said a little bit louder, blushing in embarrassment.**_

"_**Louder," he ordered.**_

"_**Damon, I want you," I shouted, glaring fiercely at him.**_

_**Without another word Damon was on top of me and in vampire speed he ripped off my clothes, leaving me exposed.**_

_**He smirked and leaned down. My breath hitched when I felt his warm mouth on the tip of my erection. I moaned in agonizing pleasure as he licked my length, slowly. I whimpered and bucked my hips, begging for more of Damon's touch. He laughed, a husky low laugh that made my stomach tingle.**_

_**My brother now licked the inside of my thigh, closer and closer until he was finally sucking on my cock. I bucked my hips again and again, panting so loud.**_

_**Moaning and gasping in sweet, dark pleasure. My eyes glazed over in lust and my hands wrapped in Damon's silky, black hair, holding on tightly. I knew Damon would never let me live this down if I didn't retaliate.**_

_**Catching my older brother off guard I pushed him off and rolled on top of him. With vampire speed I clawed open the black t-shirt and exposed tan, toned muscles. I quickly pulled out off his pants and boxers.**_

"_**Stefan-," Damon growled, before he could push me off I bit down on his neck. My eyes immediately widened in shock, I had never tasted my brother's blood before. It was sweet and rich, laced with the human blood he often consumed. I wondered if he could taste the animal blood in me when he drank from me?**_

_**My hands slipped down Damon's body and I grabbed his erection. Gliding my fingers down his length teasingly.**_

_**Damon surprised me by responding by bucking his hips and giving a low, throaty moan that made me moan too.**_

_**I stopped teasing him and grabbed his erection and started pumping it faster than any human could. Damon bucked his hips up, eagerly meeting my hand and I laughed in spite of myself.**_

_**I felt so in control, so much power. I retracted my fangs from my brother's neck. Damon was moaning and panting because of me. Now I knew why Damon loved to seduce people, it was amazing.**_

_**With a hungry growl Damon's lips met mine. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth. The kiss made my eyes glaze over again. I kissed back, our tongues each battling for dominance over the other.**_

_**My body was on fire, with Damon's touch. Damon everywhere, it felt so good!**_

_**We broke the kiss both panting and gasping for air. I scooted away from my brother's mouth, down lower to his cock. My mouth hurriedly swallowed it, sucking every inch.**_

_**Damon laughed at my boldness and suddenly flipped me over on my stomach. His arms wrapped around my stomach. I felt his erection at my entrance.**_

"_**Please, fuck me," I begged him, needing him and wanting him. The lust was building.**_

"_**Anything for you, little brother," Damon whispered his voice low and husky. I growled which soon turned into a dry scream as Damon thrust himself inside of me. My eyes went black for a second in pleasure and pain.**_

"_**Harder," I gasped in a rough voice, loving this feeling. He laughed again.**_

"_**Stefan likes it rough," my brother mocked.**_

_**Suddenly I felt sharp fangs rip into my neck and Damon thrust himself into me, sucking out my blood hard at the same time. I couldn't tell if I was screaming in pain or pleasure anymore. They were the same now. The only thing I knew now was my older brother was on top of me, moaning, fucking me, and drinking my blood.**_

_**I didn't care anymore that this was wrong, and I didn't want to act right because wrong was too much fun. I wanted to be bad, I wanted my brother badly and I love it.**_

_**A/N: so I hope you all enjoyed this and if you could and would please click that box below that happens to be green and white and says Review this story/chapter. Thanks!**_


	2. Up Against a Tree

_**Burning**_

_**Chapter Two: Up Against a Tree**_

I was so close and soon enough I came, my brother following quickly. I felt Damon slip his arms around me as I fell into sleep, exhausted, hot, sweaty, and smiling.

xxx

I woke up feeling sore but satisfied. I yawned and got up and I realized I was completely naked, my clothes from the previous day scattered around my bedroom floor.

With a groan I remembered last night. Quickly I banished any thought of my older, horny brother and I got a shower and got dressed.

Dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I looked at my alarms clock, I had overslept thanks to damn Damon, it was eleven in the morning. I decided I would skip school, not feeling like it and I would go on a walk instead to try to clear my thoughts.

I walked downstairs, Zach was at the table, drinking coffee and reading a book.

"Hey Uncle Stefan, Damon told me to tell you that'll he'll see you soon about a few hours ago," Zach informed me.

I sighed heavily. "Okay bye," I announced gruffly and moved out the front door. The day was cloudy, dark and grey, resembling my mood. Why did Damon have to ruin everything?

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and started to walk into the woods, trying not to think of Damon.

Hours passed as I circle the woods, feeding a few times when I came across a deer. Suddenly something big and solid flew into me and knocked me to the ground. I cried out in shock and looked up at my attacker.

Damon was lying on top of me, smirking down at me, black eyes amused.

"Get off of me," I snapped.

Damon laughed at this. "Didn't sound like you wanted me to get off you last night," he teased.

"You liked it just as much as I did," I snapped back remembering when I had given him a hand and blow job and he had moaned and bucked his hips eagerly.

"Ah so you did like it, well anytime, anywhere little brother. Actually right here looks pretty good," he mocked looking around at the little clearing we were in surrounded by trees.

"Leave me alone Damon," I pleaded, wishing for once he would make my life a little easier for once.

Damon regarded this for a moment and then a smirk crossed his lips again. "Okay," he said and rolled off me. But instead of getting up he yanked off my jeans down and then my boxers and slowly stroked my cock. My breath hitched and he leaned in and licked my length slowly.

I was fully erect now and Damon got up and sat down a few feet away, watching me smirking.

"What the fuck," I asked him panting slightly. I was squirming on the ground my erection begging for Damon's touch again.

"I'm leaving you alone, like you asked. Have fun," Damon teased, watching me with amused eyes. He was definitely enjoying this new form of torture.

I was on fire, burning everywhere Damon had touched me and now I wanted more.

"D-Damon," I whimpered, looking over at him, not getting up.

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry I'm leaving you alone, touch yourself," he told me grinning.

"Fuck you," I growled under my breath, my eyes glazing over in lust and need. Damon laughed again and just to make this all worse he moaned loudly encouraging my raging erection. I bucked my hips into nothing and quickly my hand grabbed my erection and I started pumping, hard and fast.

I was panting and moaning as I pumped faster and I didn't even care that Damon was watching me, smirking. But even doing that wasn't enough compared to Damon's touch.

"Damon, please? I need you, I want you," I begged desperately. He was suddenly kneeling down next to me, smirking.

"I know my Stefan, I know you do," he whispered huskily in my ear. I whimpered again, pumping faster at the sound of his voice. He was driving me wild, I couldn't stand it.

"P-please…touch me… fuck me…Damon, please," I gasped.

He chuckled lightly again. "How bad do you want it little brother," he asked me, his lips tickling my ear.

"Really…fucking bad… Damon I need you to touch me…D-Damon it hurts," I pleaded, looking at him with my lust filled green eyes.

"Do you ever want me to leave you alone again," he asked me smirking smugly.

"No… never leave me alone again" I moaned panting so hard.

"Okay little brother," he teased and ripped off my shirt and then lowered his mouth to my cock and sucked hard fangs raking against me. I moaned and whimpered and bucked my hips so hard I was surprised I didn't throw him off me.

Then Damon got off, I let out a frustrated growl and he just laughed again.

"Damon, please," I growled out. Damon laughed again and pulled off his pants and boxers and did something so unexpected that my jaw dropped.

He got on his hands and knees. "Go ahead little brother, you can fuck me… you need it," he told me smirking at me. I wasted no time in getting up and in seconds I was thrusting myself inside Damon who fell to the floor, moaning and panting as I thrust myself roughly inside of him.

As I thrust myself inside of my brother I grabbed his erection and started pumping in synch with my thrusts. Damon's moans were low and throaty and they were so erotic I thrust faster and faster until suddenly at the same time we both came.

I moaned and shivered and fell down beside my panting brother. It was getting darker out. I had just noticed that it was raining. Tear drops from the sky soaking my naked body.

I looked over at Damon just as he scooted closer and kissed me on the lips, sliding his tongue throughout my mouth, our fangs bumping a few times. He rolled over on top of me his arms wrapping around my cold body, bringing the warmth that I loved. I wrapped my hands in his midnight black hair and kissed back just as passionately.

"Damon," I asked him, our lips so close to each other's they brushed at every word. "Why are you doing this to me," I looking into his black eyes.

Damon stared back. "Because I want you… and because I…like to fuck you," Damon answered hesitantly. He smirked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "And I like to kiss you," he added softly. Then he moved his fangs to my neck and put them lightly on it and bit down, sucked for a second and came back up. "I like to bite you too, you're sweet," he teased giving me another one of his famous trade mark smirks.

"Don't you think it's wrong, we're brothers, brothers aren't supposed to want their brothers, or fuck them, or kiss them, or bite them! " I exclaimed. Damon chuckled lightly and I felt the vibration of it against me.

"Of course it's wrong that is what makes it so hot. Who cares if it is wrong, we're vampires, hundreds of years old. It doesn't matter, it just gives us more history," he answered smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at Damon's messed up logic. Then my smile faded.

"Damon, are you just fucking me because you're bored," I asked him, our lips brushing, his arms warming me as the rain fell around us. Damon's smirk faded and he stared into my eyes for a second and looked away.

"No Stefan…I love you… more than a brother should," Damon whispered and looked back at me. He looked vulnerable at that second like I would laugh or reject him. Damon… loved me. Damon, my older brother was in love with me? So he wasn't just using me…

I crashed my lips against Damon's roughly at first and then I was kissing him gently. "I love you too," I mumbled our lips brushing again.

Damon got up suddenly picking me up and pushing me against a large tree as he kissed me hard. "I thought you loved Elena," he responded between kisses.

"I don't… I… love… you," I answered kissing back. "She's too breakable…I like it rough and I love you more," I added letting my hands trail down Damon.

"Good, because my Stefan, you are now mine," Damon announced and bit me on the neck and took a little blood.

"As long as you're mine," I replied and bit his neck and took a little of his blood. Damon sat down and pulled me into his lap, holding me and kissing me everywhere and forever.I jumped in Damon's eyes as thunder boomed in the raining sky and lightening lit everything up. I was suddenly very cold and i couldn't explain why. Something was wrong, very wrong. My eyes glanced through the darkness paranoid. Nothing I saw nothing. But it didn't change the horrible feeling I had that not even Damon's embrace could chase away.

**_Review pleases and thank yous!_**


	3. Dreaming

_**Burning**_

_**Chapter Three: Dreaming**_

I woke up, panting like I had run a marathon and my eyes were wide in disbelief. I was just dreaming, which meant that…it was all just a dream. Damon saying he loved me, me and Damon together and the horrible feeling I had. All fake, all a dream.

I lied in my bed, fighting back weak tears that threatened to burn my eyes and spill over onto my face. Was it a dream Damon sent to me? It felt so real, it wasn't one of my dreams, I knew that for sure. I quickly got up showered and dressed in the same clothes I had worn in my dream.

I raced downstairs to find Zach sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading a book, just like he had been in my dream. Something was going on here.

"Hey Uncle Stefan, Damon told me to tell you that'll he'll see you soon about a few hours ago," Zach informed me as he did once before. I stared at him for a second but nodded and raced out the door, towards the woods.

The sky was dark, cloudy, and grey as it had been in my dream, I raced through the forest until I found the spot that I had fucked Damon and where he told me he loved me.

He wasn't there and I didn't know what I was thinking that I would find him here. I sunk next to the tree where we had curled up and let the tears that I had being holding in flow, because right now I just didn't care about anything.

"Stefan," a familiar voice asked. My head jerked up and I met the black eyes of my brother. He looked confused and reached out and touched the tears that were sliding down my face. A confused looked came over his face.

"What's wrong," he asked, wondering.

I met his dark eyes. "Did you send it to me, the dream," I asked in a soft voice. Damon stared at me for a few seconds.

"I only sent you one dream, and you know about it. What was this new dream about," he asked looking serious.

I turned my eyes away. "It wasn't my own, I could feel it. It was darker, but it was true," I rambled on, until I sucked in a breath and stopped my tears.

"Okay, but what was the dream about," Damon asked again, staring down at Stefan.

I hesitated, looking up at my brother.

He sighed impatiently and sat beside me. "Just tell me, I probably won't laugh. I'm not making any promises though," Damon said in his usual carefree way.

"We told each other we loved each other," I blurted out, quickly, waiting for the laughter. It never came, Damon was studying me. "Before that we, well you were teasing me and then you let me, fuck you. Then you told me you loved me and I felt the dark presence when the rain and thunder storm came," I added just as quickly. My heart aching and heavy as I waited for his reaction.

"You love me," Damon asked curiously, not looking disgusted like I thought he would.

"I don't know," I muttered, not meeting his eyes any more. "Just leave it alone Damon, for now? I think someone sent me the dream," I told him, glaring softly. I was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in the dark and sleep of my aching heart.

"Well, I don't see who could've. We would've sensed a new vampire if he came here and what business does anyone have sending you dreams like that besides me," Damon asked smirking at me. A few strands of black hair were lingering in front of his face and all I wanted to do was brush them away.

"Maybe the new vampire is more powerful than us. Damon, the dream felt different, at the beginning I didn't notice but when the storm came everything felt bad, like something was coming," I argued defiantly.

Damon regarded this for a moment and sighed.

"Whatever's coming we'll fight off, okay?" he announced. I stared into his black eyes, as black as the night sky. I nodded in agreement.

Silence filled the air and I stared straight into my brother's eyes, wishing for once he'd make my life easier. Why was it always so complicated when he was around?

"Would you like me to leave you alone then," Damon asked smirking; he must have been reading my thoughts.

"No," I whispered in response.

"Good, I wasn't planning to," he muttered and without hesitation he pushed me flat on the ground and climbed on top of me. My breath hitched as my brother started to slowly grind his hips against mine.

Then Damon leaned forward and pressed himself flat against me and put his fangs on my neck.

A strangled moan came from my mouth. I heard Damon chuckle.

"Well we are certainly more comfortable today," he teased. I growled angrily.

I waited for the bite impatiently and panted as my brother rolled our hips together.

A sharp burst of pain and then sweet bliss came when he finally bit down. He grinded our hips together harder and faster as he drank from me. I didn't hold back the moans of pleasure that came to my lips tonight and neither did he.

_**Please reviewwwwwwwwwwww!**_


	4. Taken

**Burning**

**Chapter Four: Taken**

_**Sorry that it has taken me forever to update but I just got inspired so here you go. I'll try to update sooner. Reviews help.**_

**Damon's Pov**

I gently placed my sleeping brother on his bed in the boarding house. He looked so peaceful as he slept with a small smile on his lips. I brushed his cheek gently and left his room, heading downstairs.

His strange dream still was circling in my mind and I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Stefan was getting dreams like someone had sent them to him the same time that I had a feeling someone was watching me. I felt bad not telling Stefan about my being watched feeling but he was already freaked out and I didn't want to scare him more for some strange reason.

The look in Stefan's eyes when he told me that we had said 'I love you' in his dream still haunted my eyes. He looked so weak, like he was scared I was going to reject him right there.

I dropped down onto the couch as I thought. Did I love Stefan? I loved fucking him that was for sure, but did I really love him more than a brother should love his little brother?

I loved the way he smelled. Like the Earth, but not a dirt kind of smell, just like plants and clean air, and flowers...

I loved his smile, the way his face lights up with light when he smiles. I loved the way he moans and the way each moan he made, each whimper and gasp made my head dizzy and a shiver of excitement run through me.

I loved kissing his soft lips, as I slid my tongue into his mouth and we both fought for dominance.

But did I love him?

_Yes, _a sly voice in the back of my mind said and I struggled to block it out. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my brother!

A crash from upstairs pulled me from my thoughts and I raced upstairs instinctively as I heard Stefan scream my name. I tried the door to see it was locked so with all my force I smashed the door to thousands of wooden slivers and walked through to find my brother was gone and the window had been smashed open.

Anger surged through me and I turned and ran my fist into the wall, blinking away frustrated tears.

"Fuck!" I yelled and I jumped out of the window trying to catch a trail of my brother's scent but there was nothing. I went reluctantly back inside and paced in the living room for a few minutes as I tried to figure out what to do.

My brother was kidnapped, the love of my life was gone. I growled at that thought and I stormed into Zach's room. He was sitting at his desk typing something. He looked up and backed away when he saw the anger in my eyes.

"Stefan. Is. Gone." I told him through gritted teeth as my fangs came out. I felt like tearing someone apart limb from limb.

\"What do you mean?" Zach asked cautiously.

"I mean someone fucking kidnapped him! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" I yelled seething with rage.

"Damon, just calm down, we'll find him! Well who has a grudge against you two? Who would want to take him?" Zach asked as he got up from his chair and started pacing while he thought.

"Maybe another vampire, maybe one of your ex's to tear you two apart? You and Uncle Stefan are together aren't you?" Zach asked me with raised eyebrows.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "How did you-" I asked and trailed off.

"I hear things Damon, disgusting things, but I do hear them." Zach told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and thought about what he said about the ex's and an idea slammed into my head.

"Jesse, I can't believe I forgot!" I muttered under my breath.

"Who's Jesse?" Zach asked me.

"My ex, today was our anniversary. He's a vampire, it was him. He took Stefan!" I announced already going towards the front door. I don't know why I hadn't realized it until now. That strange feeling like I was being watched was him. All along it was him. Jesse, the guy that I had fallen in love with thirty years back, and the the guy who broke my heart.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked me as he followed me out the front door.

"To get Stefan." I growled as I searched the air for Jesse's scent. Soon enough I found it and I started to go towards it when Zach put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going with you Damon, besides I have a car and you don't." Zach told me. I rolled my eyes and followed him inside knowing he was right.

_I'll find you Stefan, I promise_, I told my brother inside my head, knowing Jesse and him would be close enough to hear me.

_And I'll kill you Jesse, I promise._

**REVIEW**


	5. Twisted Love

**Burning**

**Chapter Five: Twisted Love**

**I hope no one hates me for this, hopefully read, enjoy, and review!**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared out into pitch black and suddenly pain hit me hard and I wished I had never opened my eyes. My head throbbed painfully and I faintly remembered being kidnapped and knocked out cold.

I tried to sit up only to find my arms and legs were restrained to what appeared to feel like a bed. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark but when they did I found I was on a bed, chained up in handcuffs that were attached to its bed posts. The bed sat in the middle of a basement and nothing else occupied the room expect for a set of dusty looking stairs.

I groaned wondering who would have possible kidnapped me as I tried to block out the intense pain in my head. My eyes snapped open when I heard the creak of the door at the top of the stairs open and a guy around eighteen started to descend the stairs, his eyes locked on to me and I was blown away of how similar this guy looked like Damon.

He had his dark hair in the same style as Damon, shaggy and wild, like he had just rolled out of bed, but still incredibly silky and sexy looking. His skin was a little tanner then my brother's and he was a few inches taller then Damon, but his facial features seemed to be the same.

"Good morning Stefan, did you have a nice nap?" The guy asked me, his voice sounded husky and deep, just like Damon's. Hearing it I was lost in memories of my brother as I watched my captor through narrowed eyes.

I didn't answer him, whether out of defiance or just shock at his likeliness to Damon I didn't know.  
"Who are you?" I asked him coldly, glaring at him as he came over to the bed I was chained to and sat down next to me, where he stared down at me intensely.

"Why? Do I look familiar, Stefan?" He responded and laughed at this, even his laugh reminded me of Damon, dark and full of amusement as if everything was a game to him. "You can call me Jesse, I'm a friend of your older brother Damon, actually I'm his ex lover." He told me with a twisted smile as he brushed his hand up my cheek.

I growled at him and he retracted his hand. At the mention of him being Damon's former love anger and jealousy pulsed inside of me and I suddenly had and urge to tear him apart.

"Why do you look so much like him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He laughed at this question. "Haven't you figured it out yet Stefan? Tell me, in your family who does Damon most look like?"

I frowned at this, confused. "Our father."

Jesse laughed again, rolling his eyes at me as if I was stupid for not getting what he was implying at. "I am Jesse Salvatore, you and Damon's half-brother." Jesse told me smirking as he awaited my reaction.

I stared at him for a moment, frozen in shock, me eyes wide and my mouth hanging open as I stared a Jesse. Instantly I knew he was telling the truth because he didn't just look like Damon, he reminded me of my father, with tiny differences that he probably inherited from his mother.

"Yes, your father knocked up my mother and sent her away from Mystic Falls, pregnant and everything. She died giving birth to me and I grew up in an orphanage, alone, until of course when I was eighteen when I moved out I came across a random vampire, she decided to turn me after falling in love with me. After I was turned I left her and a couple decades later I met Damon, we found out we were related, fell in love because we all know how much Damon likes incest," Jesse told me with a wink that made me blush slightly.

"But if you two were in love why are you separated and why did you kidnap me?" I snapped, irritated at the way he was looking at me. The expression on his face was the one Damon often wore. A smirk and a glint of lust and amusement in his eyes.

"Well dear Damon and I broke up and now I want him back. I kidnapped you silly Stefan because he's going to come after you and he'll find me here, he'll realize I still love him and blah blah blah we'll head off into the sunset happily ever after." Jesse told me, his smirk growing wider.

"And what makes you think he won't just rescue me and kill you?" I asked glaring at Jesse, wishing I could reach up and claw his eyes out.

Jesse grinned down at me like he was enjoying a private joke. "Because he still loves me like he always has. He thinks about me all the time Stefan." Jesse told me smugly with confidence and my anger and jealousy halted for a moment at this. Could Damon love Jesse more than me?

I tried to shake the thought from my mind but it stuck like glue. It pushed all the doubts in my mind to the surface.

"When we were together he told me he loved me all the time. Does he ever tell you he loves you? Face it Stefan, you're just a substitute for me." Jesse continued arrogantly. His words carved into my heart, churning my stomach and my doubts got the best of me as I wondered how Damon truly felt. Jesse was right, Damon never had told me he loved me, even when I had thrown it in his face when I told him about the dream I had, he still didn't say it.

Could I really just be a substitute?

"Aw poor little Stefan, how your heart must be crushed. Don't worry I know how to cheer you up," Jesse purred in a seductive voice and my breath hitched as his hands started to trail down my chest until they reached them hem of my jeans. They paused and then went under my shirt, teasing my skin.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked nervously as I tried to breathe normally.

"We're going to have some fun until Damon gets here. Just relax Stefan," He told me as he rolled over on top of me, straddling my waist. He lowered himself over me and put his lips to my neck and bit down harshly making me whimper in what seemed both pleasure and pain.

If I didn't think about anything I could see Jesse as Damon, they looked so much alike and this was exactly what Damon had done to me when he first fucked me.

I wanted to say this was wrong and fight back Jesse but at the moment I had no energy or willpower left to care. It didn't matter anymore. Damon loved Jesse, not me.

I let my mind drift peacefully as Jesse retracted his fangs and his mouth started trailing down my neck. He ripped open my shirt and ripped the scattered remains off of me. When he got to my jeans he pulled them down as well as my boxers, leaving me exposed. He trailed his finger up my length causing me to buck up at the attention.

He laughed at this and I opened my eyes to see him put his mouth to my tip, licking it experimentally causing my breath to hitch painfully. Then he swallowed me whole, licking and sucking as I moaned helplessly, chained to the bed unable to move except to thrust up to meet his mouth as my body begged for me.

I clenched my eyes shut imagining it was Damon whose hands were rubbing circles into my thighs. Rough hands grabbed my chin forcing it up.

"Look at me." Jesse ordered and I opened my eyes obediently to see I was staring into Damon's face not Jesse's. He was smirking at me.

"D-damon?" I asked confused.

"Don't get your hopes up kid, I'm just compelling you to see Damon so we can have more fun." He told laughing as he pressed his lips into mine. Damon's lips on mine, Damon's body on top of me.

I didn't argue with Jesse, I didn't pull away for him I let my mind think this was really Damon as Jesse unlocked the handcuffs that restrained my hands.

I pulled off his clothes as his tongue explored my mouth and I let my hands glide over his beautiful body. I pulled him closer and closer as I brushed my finger over his length. I grabbed onto his member and started to pump it slowly, loving it when he moaned into my mouth.

I stopped wondering if Damon loved me and I stopped thinking entirely as he increased the kiss. Soon enough he thrust himself inside of me as I moaned and screamed his name. He pounded me into the mattress and I loved every minute of it, not stopping to think how wrong this was. Letting this stranger, no less my half-brother, fuck me as I imagined it was my older brother.

When we were done he continued to lay on top of me, kissing me softly. I looked into his eyes and saw only Damon, though deep inside of me my heart was ripping itself to shreds screaming that this wasn't my Damon.

"I love you Stefan." He purred into my ear, kissing it softly and then he crushed our lips together.

When he let go of my mouth I managed to choke out, "I love you too, Damon." I fought back hot tears that formed in my eyes as he sat on me kissing my neck,

My heart shattered right then and I didn't think it could be put back together.

That's when I heard his voice and suddenly my whole word tipped upside down and my broken heart filled with hope.

_I'll find you Stefan, I promise. I'll kill you Jesse, I promise._

I'd recognize that voice anywhere and it seems so did Jesse because he shot off me looking surprised. I smirked at him from the bed and he glared at me. Then he bent over me and locked my hands back in the handcuffs so I could no longer move freely.

Hurt, rage, and betrayal swelled inside of his eyes as he figured out that I was top in Damon's list. Confidence swelled inside of me and I smirked up at him saying nothing. His face turned red in rage and he turned away from me.  
"Yes he will find you Stefan, but when he gets here _I _will kill _him._" Jesse announced and left up the stairs but not before giving me a chilling, cold smile.

Shivers ran down my spine and I shut my eyes as I felt my head spinning. I needed blood fast, I could feel myself growing weaker with each second and the worry that was raging in my mind for Damon was not helping at all.

Soon darkness consumed me and I let unconsciousness take me, praying Damon would never find me.

**_Review!_**


	6. Do You Love Him?

**Burning**

**Previous: **Shivers ran down my spine and I shut my eyes as I felt my head spinning. I needed blood fast, I could feel myself growing weaker with each second and the worry that was raging in my mind for Damon was not helping at all.

Soon darkness consumed me and I let unconsciousness take me, praying Damon would never find me.

**Chapter Six: Do You Love Him?**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I wanted to update soon so I made this shorter then usually. I'll try to update more soon. This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer that goes by the name of Ewwww. This is a ****SLASH**** fic, get over it and stop reading my fanfiction if you have a problem with them being gay.**

**Damon's Pov**

I sped down the road, the top of Zach's car down so I could smell the wind easier as I searched for Jesse's scent. My fingers itched with the need to tear out his throat and I couldn't wait until I could find him. I could feel my stomach twist in knots each time that Jesse's scent got stronger. How would I react when I would see the once love of my life? The guy, the one guy that had left me!

"So tell me more about Jesse, how did you two break up?" Zach asked me as if he had heard my thoughts.

I gritted my teeth. "None of your business." I snarled at him keeping my eyes on the road as I sped up.

"Did you walk out on him?" Zach pressed on curiously.

"No." I muttered, determined not to look at him.

"He left you." Zach said this as a statement rather than a question this time. I didn't respond to him, I kept my eyes on the road and drove on faster, speeding past slow cars on the old back road. The scent was leading out of town into the next.

"Do you still love him?" Zach asked me and I was stunned for a moment. I turned to look at him. I hated that question even more than the ones before. Do I still love Jesse? I know I didn't want to but sometimes people can't always help who they love.

He was a jackass. He had left me for some other girl vampire, leaving behind a note that told me to move on. He had left me alone, broken hearted. H was the first person I had opened up to after Katherine and he had broken my heart. How can you love someone after that?

I thought of Stefan as I struggled for an answer and instantly I realized how much I missed my little brother. Not just his searing touch but the way he laughed. The way he smiled. The way his hair stuck up wildly in the morning.

I missed the way he smelled of wild flowers that you could only find in the deepest parts of the forest where no humans have ever been, intoxicating sweetness.

The answer came clearly to my head and I was sure of it. "No."

"You love Stefan." He announced and grinned at me. I didn't respond but I knew inside that he was right. I loved Stefan, I loved my brother. I just hoped he was alive so I could tell him that.

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
